Cambiato per Sempre
by debjani.halder23
Summary: When Mikan's stealing ability is found, she is transferred to DA class. Her first mission seemed simple enough but turned out to be trap from AAO. With Mikan captured, Alice Academy goes haywire until she is proclaimed dead. Two years after her disappearance, Mikan is back with a load of problems. The flames rekindles but is the darkness too much? Explicit lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys. I know i should upload my stories but I become lazy. Anyway, Gakuen Alice is not owned by me.. On we go. It has loads of sex. There will be no beforehand warning but there is a clear story. I will say which chapter has lemon and which does not. This chapter does._**

* * *

Her whole body shook with the effort it took to continue on. Her muscles screamed in protest as she ran faster and pushed her body harder. Revenge was the only thing in her mind. It urged her on and broke her down. Train to become the best and then beat _him. _The red eyed one. The one who she had once loved. But love as she knew made people fragile. Love was innocent. It did not stand a chance against the reality of the world. A broken, dry laugh escaped her lips as her chest ached. She knew the feeling would never leave. Not if _he _was still alive . Nay, not if _they _were still alive. All of them would be punished but first she had to beat_ him._ Master_ him. Then, kill him. Death by despair. _They would know what she had felt. Mikan. Mikan was now dead.

-x-

"Master called for me?" Her head was low and her voice seductive. She did not want to be punished again. Last time was bad enough.

"I have a mission for you. You will return to Alice Academy. You will get a month to study and learn _everything. _You will not waste time on minor matters. Do not reveal anything that might endanger any of the Special Guard. You will be alert and report to me every month. Win his heart then tear it out of his chest. You will be his weakness. Go now and prepare. You will once again be known as Mikan.

She winced at the name. She hated it. The name reminded her of them. But a part of her was beginning to long for them again. A sharp slap descended on her.

"You will be called Mikan for a long time now. It is your name again. You will not show hesitation to respond to it." There was a deep undercurrent in his voice. It deepened minutely. His order made her obey and she would follow it until he said otherwise. She was a puppet and he, the puppet master.

He laughed and she moaned at the sound. This was what he wanted. Suddenly, his hand was cupping her sex roughly. He pulled her towards him as she gritted her teeth against the pain. She had liked sex at first but when he touched her, he made her feel dirty. But still she had sex with him because he wanted to. He wanted to know that she got pleasure and pain from what he did and that is what he got. He made her scream and beg for unconsciousness but not in pleasure. She wasn't the best for nothing. She could mask her pain and got her quite a way to the top.

That evening, he fucked her long and hard. Pain racked through her body but she refused to fall into blissful unconsciousness. He would beat her then. Way worse than what he did to her. She stayed awake doing exactly what he wanted her to do. Soon, her mind became numb and soon after he left her alone.

Alone she stayed in her bed, thinking and planning. Her mind was sharp and precise. Studies would no longer be a problem. She smirked as she thought of her master's order. She would return. A wave of desire crashed into her at a thought and she gasped at the sudden emotion. _He _would be there. A night of bittersweet memories returned. His hands carefully touching and caressing her body. His hands lit her on fire with desire. He would smirk feeling the change of heat temperature in her body. She would blush. Innocence was pure and she was the farthest thing from it. Her desire left her at the thought. She wasn't like the old Mikan. She was not pure, not innocent. _He _was long over her. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She open her eyes and started planning. Her only goal was revenge. Her only desire was to destroy him. Her only purpose was to kill _him. Natsume Hyuuga. Pandora is after you. You better be careful. You better be afraid and you better watch your step cause the next one might be your last._

* * *

**_I know her attitude is evil-ish. I really wanted a story where Mikan herself is bad. Can you guys review and tell me what you guys think might happen later on? I wanna know if my idea is too obvious. Its one thing an author absolutely does not like. Rate and Review, guys._**

**_Ciao_**


	2. Chapter 2

**No lemon in this chapter. I'm feeling a little decent now. This might be a little different.**

Crimson eyes narrowed at the approach of Persona. He rarely ever, voluntarily, came near their tree. He took his time to curse at himself, before jumping down from the highest branch, gracefully. _She _had become a constant thought this week, and it annoyed him to no end. As a result, he had been found to be more drunk than sober. By the time, Natsume looked into Persona's eyes, he realised something important- more important than a mission- had happened, and that something might not be good. Silently, he followed Persona deeper into the forest. he stayed alert even though Persona would have made sure that no one, who was not involved, would not be around. They reached a clearing and for the first time in his life, he saw Persona hesitate a little before speaking.

"A person was found near the compound of the Alice Academy. She wasn't even trying to hide. She was covered in blood from head to toe, as if she had taken bath in blood. it wasn't hers. So, it looks like she had committed mass murder."

Natsume took it in, slowly. a female assassin was in the Academy. In some sort of dungeon, he supposed, unless she was killed on the spot. Females with Alice were always more dangerous than the males. They were sly and males usually fall to the charm of such said females. His crimson eyes met Persona's and waited until he continued.

"Usually, if a female Alice user was found, she would be given hospitality in our academy. But she was an assassin. She was also hostile, until I was called. She killed few of the people in our security detail. She was quite willing to come along to the academy's dungeon. Many have tried to talk to her but failed."

Natsume smirked. The "talk" Persona talked about was torture. He already liked the female. She had a strong will. It would be fun, he thought, to have her in his bed. He always admired a strong will. Too bad she would have to die. Then his eyes narrowed. why was he telling him about the so-called assassin, who gave herself up.

"Persona, why are you telling me all this? I am not involved with such matters. Why don't you kill her?"

"Natsume, the girl works for Zero, the anti-alice organisation. She knows a lot. We can't kill her. She is a multi-alice user. they're very hard to come by. There's also one more thing..."

Natsume's eyes widened. Surely Persona didn't mean what he thought he did! That would be impossible. _She_ would never betray them. His eyes landed on a tree behind Persona as he waited for him to complete his sentence, like he knew he would.

"The girl is Mikan Sakura."

Natsume felt it like a physical blow. Like he had been punched in the gut by Persona, at his full strength, and much worse. Mikan was innocent and determined. Nothing could break her belief in what she thought was right. she would never be convinced other wise. She had to have changed in almost three years... but to the extent of becoming their enemy? He closed his eyes. Trying to take it in. Mikan Sakura, the stubornest person he had ever seen, the one who he had fallen in love with, was the enemy. His eyes opened and they flashed with anger and determination. He no longer loved her. He had loved her three years ago. Three years could change a person a lot. He had to accept it. She was an enemy, a assassin. His heart was beating very fast but he didn't feel any sort of denial or panic. He knew he should, maybe he was in shock. He breathed in the cool air and realised Persona was waiting for him to collect himself. How considerate, he thought sarcastically.

"Continue," he said in a calm and even tone.

"I am going to put her back to the Academy. You have to bring her back. She is too powerful to be an enemy. She is most probably here to kill you. Use it against her. You are the only one who can bring anything of her old self back. I have her to thank for my wife, after all."

Persona gave a tiny smile before he left. The old Mikan was almost gone. It would be a struggle to get her back, and it would be worth it. They loved each other so much. To become enemies... it was pitiful. Mikan had to return soon. Knowing the way Zero moved, he would make his move soon. He needed to talk to Narumi.

-x-

Mikan sat still in the wooden chair. She sat as still as a statue. Anyone who saw her, shivered in fear. The amount of training taken to be like that. Most of the people knew Mikan. The new people, were filled in about her life and it was seeming extremely hard to imagine her as a naïve, innocent little girl. She was dangerous. Natsume comparatively seemed like the better option to be locked in a room with, even with his flaring temper. He was scary when it came down to it... but she seemed worse.

Mikan was lost in her daydream in the dungeon, with the nervous guards outside. She could imagine Natsume after three years. He would be stronger than he was before, more muscular. His eyes would be more closed off. He wont smile much. The lightness in his eyes, that showed how happy he was, would be gone. And he would be a womanizer, she thought with a sigh. He was very handsome. She would be shocked if he hadn't slept with most of the girls in the high school. She would have her share of boys too. After all, they couldn't be left out of the fun.

The door to her cell came open as she lazily opened her eyes. A woman came in and she smirked. She liked the women here. They were hardened and strong. They were quite creative too. Yes, she was quite a masochist and yes, the woman was there to torture information out of her. As if they could, she thought. Her healing Alice healed any wounds she received soon after. The chain that stopped her from using her alice, only confined them to her body and her healing alice was very strong. She had to train throughout the day and heal herself in the night, if she wasn't too weak.

When the woman, who had entered, gave no indication that she would torture her, she looked up. Her eyes widened a moment later in realization.

She was looking straight into the face of Nobara.


End file.
